Saga Side Story: The Revelation
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED Written by jess0007, and given to me as a gift! Harry's gonna reveal his Pretender powers to the rest of the Red Dragons Order! RR


NOTE: This was written by jess0007 and given to me as a present. I am SSSOOOO happy!!!!!  
  
################################  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rowling (except Rex Chase and Lily Joyleaf) and the story is based off The Order of the Phoenix, Green Flame Torch, and Red Dragons Order Sagas by The Red Dragons Order (so read those first). The flashback is excerpted from Order of the Pheonix chapters 12 & 13.  
  
The Revelation  
  
Harry Potter, leader of The Red Dragons Order, pledged in the fight against Lord Voldemort, sat thinking idly to himself. An idea was forming in his head, something that his friends would tell you to be wary of. But in this case it was them that should be wary.  
  
Harry smiled evilly to himself, a smile that made even those closest to him wince and shrink back. His idea was now fully formed and needed only a few things to be put into effect. This idea was, unlike most, not a plan against Voldemort but rather something to break the tension that had been building up. Voldemort had not struck in weeks which, though a welcomed break, meant that he was plotting something big. The Red Dragons Order was as prepared as they could be so Harry felt that a break was deserved.  
  
Harry and his friends were the inner circle of the Order so they stayed at the headquarters. This was at times very frustrating so Harry intended to give his friends a treat. He knew that they all wanted to know more about his powers. He had kept quite a few hidden from them, not that he didn't trust them but things had a way of getting out. However, this time Harry was going to take the risk.  
  
Some of Harry's unknown powers included being a profiler, meaning he could essentially read the emotions of people near him. Another was that he had leyrie blood; this was accidental but gave him heightened senses and speed. Yet Harry's most coveted power, the one he would reveal, was that he was a Pretender. In other words, Harry could shape-shift as long as the person had a full fake name and background. This rather unique power had manifested in Harry on his fifteenth birthday and his secondary Pretender shape had been shown. This shape was an approximately twenty eight year old male with spiky brown hair and piercing, jewel blue eyes. Harry had named his shape Rex Chase.  
  
Harry thought back on his times as Rex. He had rescued Snape, his teacher and a spy for Dumbledore within Voldemort's Death Eaters. He had also helped Cho Chang, the Durmstrang students, the Zabinis, and his long time nemesis, now close friend, Draco Malfoy. All of these things had been a result of his playing the Big Game, basically a spy organization in Hogwarts. The Game was thought to be a Slytherin secret but Harry had been the first Gryffindor to play and was called the Gamemaster.  
  
The form of Rex Chase had been useful in the Game but he was suspected by the other organizations against Voldemort because of his extraordinary powers and unwillingness to join with them. The Order of the Phoenix had asked 'Rex' to join and apparently he was the first person to ever decline the offer. They had wanted to test his powers and thought him a possible future dark wizard so they continued to search for him to this day. This was part of the reason Harry had let 'Rex' drop out of view for so long. Another reason was a newspaper article, prompted by one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, which had brought him into the public eye. Harry's overprotective godfather and escaped convict Sirius Black had disapproved of Harry's socialization with Rex thinking he was being controlled and even Dumbledore was unsure of him since he would give next to no information about himself.  
  
'Merlin,' Harry thought with a smile, 'I want to see their faces when I show them that I am Rex Chase.' So with this thought in mind Harry set off to find one of his friends that hadn't heard of Rex Chase and would help him with his prank: a certain vampire and founder named Salazar Slytherin.  
  
################################################  
  
At that moment Salazar was sitting in a green, high backed chair trying to think of a prank of his own. "How does Harry do it?" he muttered to himself, "The most brilliant pranks ever and they just pop into his head. It's not fair."  
  
"Well, Salazar," Harry's amused sounding voice said from behind him, "If you want to think of your own prank be my guest but I have one that I could use your expert help with."  
  
Salazar's interest was immediately piqued and he turned around to face Harry whose emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Tell me," the founder said urgently, "I can't think of anything. Not to mention you have that look in your eye that makes me want to hide and if I help you with the prank that means it won't affect me."  
  
Harry laughed, "Always the cunning one," he said softly, "But on to business. Have you ever heard of Rex Chase?"  
  
"Can't say I have? Why?" Salazar answered interestedly.  
  
"Good. That's why I wanted you to help me," Harry replied, then he proceeded to inform Salazar of the details of his plan.  
  
When he had finished Harry looked over at his friend to see his mouth hanging open and his eyes slightly glazed. After they had sat in silence for a few minutes without Salazar moving or speaking Harry began to doubt the merits of his prank and shifted slightly in his seat. "You can tell me if you think it's stupid. I won't hex you," he assured the seemingly petrified man.  
  
Then Salazar blinked and without warning fell off his chair laughing hysterically. When he had composed himself, he looked up at Harry and said, "I have just four things to say to you, Gamemaster." Harry nodded his head for him to go on. "First, that is the most brilliant prank I have ever heard and keep in mind I am a two thousand year old vampire!"(A/N: I don't really know his age) Harry smiled and got out of his chair to give a theatrical bow. "Second, can I see Rex Chase?" Harry nodded and in a moment morphed into his alter ego. "That's amazing! Okay, change back now because if someone sees you the plan is ruined and I couldn't stand that."  
  
"Salazar, Salazar." Harry chided still in Rex Chase form. The voice made the vampire shiver. "Think you so little of me? I happen to have put up rather a lot of locking and silencing charms around this room. This prank is too valuable to let it get out. But as you wish." And 'Rex' shifted and shrunk slightly to become Harry again.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Salazar apologized, "but this prank is completely mind-boggling. Alright, next question, when and who is this going to be played on? It better be soon because I can't wait!" he said jumping up and down like a five-year old at Christmas.  
  
"I haven't decided exactly when but it will be soon," Harry said attempting to calm the other man, "As for who, only the people who 'knew' or had at least seen Rex. But," Harry continued seeing Salazar's face droop slightly and knowing that he wanted to involve as many people as possible, "that includes most of the inner circle and it will still be worth it." Harry gave an evil smile, which perked Salazar up again. "I would love to involve Voldemort, his face would be priceless but alas it would be too dangerous and I would like to keep my ability secret except from those I trust."  
  
Salazar was touched that Harry trusted him and especially that he was the first to be told. Then his mind caught up with him about what his friend had just said. "You faced Voldemort as Rex?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Harry shrugged as if it was nothing special. "It was an accident," he confided. "It was my dream self but that's not important. What was the fourth comment you wanted to make?"  
  
"Ah yes, this one is very important," Salazar said leaning forward slightly. "Why weren't you in Slytherin house?" He was very curious about this as the young man in front of him had every quality he had prized in his students yet had been sorted into Gryffindor. He could see Harry in Ravenclaw possibly, he was, after all, extremely smart. But Gryffindor? They were impulsive and Harry always made sure he knew every outcome that could come from his actions.  
  
Harry groaned. "Merlin," he said, "why does everyone ask me that? Anyway, I really should have been in your house but I asked the hat not to put me there." Seeing that Salazar looked rather offended Harry hastened on, "You see everything I had heard about that house was from Ron on the train and he said the Slytherins were all evil. Then Draco, back when he was being a prat mind you, got sorted into that house so I asked the hat not to put me there despite what it said about Slytherin being able to help me towards greatness."  
  
Salazar nodded his head. "Well, at least we know that you should have belonged there. I don't blame you for believing the evil stuff, after all that was part of the plan for me to leave Hogwarts after I became a vampire." Harry looked relieved. Salazar was surprised to see that his approval meant so much to the young man but then Harry usually kept up an emotionless mask. "Right, now that that's cleared up we need one more thing," Harry commented.  
  
"What's that?" Salazar queried, intrigued.  
  
Harry grinned, "A magical video camera. We need to capture this incredible prank on tape so we can watch it over and over. And then we can show it to everyone that we pranked. Plus, a magic video camera can let you freeze and zoom in and see everything from different angles after you tape something so you won't have to move around and we can capture everyone's reactions." Salazar's mouth dropped open for what was probably the tenth time since Harry started to explain his idea. "You are absolutely brilliant," he breathed. "We would be lost in seconds if you ever went over to the dark."  
  
Harry blushed and said, "then it's a good thing that will never happen."  
  
Salazar was beyond glad to hear that statement even if he had known that beforehand. Then, something else occurred to him. "Harry," he said, "do you have any other pretender forms?"  
  
"Of course," Harry responded, "but those won't provoke as good of a reaction. Though, I think Snape had a crush on one of them. And Neville would be surprised that I'm her as well."  
  
"Back up," Salazar said, "Snape had a crush on one of your forms and what has Neville got to do with it?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you," Harry replied before turning into Lily Joyleaf. "I pretended to be married to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in sixth year and in fifth year I taught Neville to control his earth elemental abilities."  
  
Salazar stared at the beautiful woman before him. Her long, light brown hair swayed and her voice was like a summer breeze. Kind brown eyes looked down at him. Then he reminded himself that this was Harry and listened to what he was saying, which shocked him even more.  
  
Harry transformed back into himself and shook his friend gently. Salazar's eyes snapped up toward him. "I can see why Snape had a crush but let me get this straight, you pretended to be married and are an earth elemental. How many hidden powers do you have?"  
  
Harry rubbed his temples. 'I should have realized how many secrets this would let out' he thought to himself before answering. "Yes, I pretended to be married, it's a long story. Yes, I am an earth elemental and I have several other powers but I would like to keep some to myself."  
  
"Okay, I think I've had enough shocks for today anyhow. Let's go buy that camera." Salazar grinned at Harry who grinned back before they walked out the door.  
  
###################################################  
  
The day of 'The Great Prank' as Salazar called it approached and the Slytherin was practically walking on air. Harry told him to tone it down a little or everyone would be suspicious.  
  
Harry walked into the meeting room where his most trusted friends and allies sat around a rectangular wooden table. These people consisted of Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Snape, Sirius, Remus, McGongall, Neville, and Dumbledore. There were other people whose reactions Harry and Salazar would have loved to see: Cho, Fudge, and the Order of the Phoenix, not to mention Voldie but Harry didn't trust them (for obvious reasons) and the gathered people would probably react best anyway.  
  
Harry sat at the head of the table and surveyed the group smiling inwardly. Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry, where is Salazar? He was acting kind of weird today."  
  
"Yeah, he was." Ron seconded.  
  
"He's on a mission for me." Harry answered. His lips twitched slightly as he fought a smile thinking that it was true that Salazar was on a mission for him. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice but he knew they would note it on the video later. Harry was sure Salazar was already laughing his head off. He had put a strong invisibility and silencing charm on Salazar checking that the camera was invisible but could pick up sound.   
  
Everyone was quiet waiting for Harry to continue, but he didn't elaborate. Instead he asked a question that no one expected. "I was thinking of trying to contact Rex Chase. Any thoughts?" There was a shocked silence then everyone started talking at once.  
  
"I thought he was dead."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"What has he been doing, he practically dropped off the earth."  
  
Harry held up a hand and the questions ceased. "I'm not sure where Rex is but I know he's not dead. Back to my original question, what do you think about contacting him?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke up, "I think you should try Harry. He would be very useful and I would like to learn more about him."  
  
Harry turned to Hermione whose hand was in the air. 'Some things never Change,' he thought smiling before saying, "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, are you sure he wasn't manipulating you before? And besides he might be angry with me over that article I had Rita write about him."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "I am 100% sure that Rex wasn't manipulating me however many people he was manipulating at the time and I'm sure he'll forgive you for the article."  
  
"Alright then, I think he could be helpful," she said.  
  
"Any other objections?" Harry asked, expecting one from Sirius. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I have one," Sirius stated, "I think he is too smart. He'll waltz in here and try to take over the whole organization."  
  
"Sirius, Rex works alone and being smart is a good thing," Harry said sounding amused.  
  
"Fine, fine," Sirius said pouting. Everyone else nodded his or her assent to locating Rex Chase.  
  
"Well Potter, how do you want to go about finding Chase?" Snape sneered.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow pretending to think. Then he said, "Rex usually shows up when people are talking about him and I've always wanted to know what everyone thought of him and how much he interacted with you so let's just continue discussing him for awhile and hope for the best." Except for Snape, who knew that was true, everyone gaped at him but then shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I'll start since I probably knew him best," Snape began, "It all started after I had been exposed as a spy for Dumbledore. I was locked in a cell being beaten by the loyal death eaters in shifts then after awhile Chase came into my cell. I thought that he was another Death Eater but he gave me a healing potion and just walked us straight out. The only resistance was a couple of curses after we got onto our brooms. We reached Hogwarts and I turned around to thank him but he had disappeared. After awhile he started popping up randomly giving me tips, like the fact that there was a spy in fifth year."  
  
"Really? Who was it?" Ron broke in.  
  
Snape glared at him. "It was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. I'll continue now if I may," he said icily. "He used Potter as a messenger and for some time I believed that they were the same person. But then they both showed up at the same time. Yes, Potter I was wrong don't rub it in my face." Harry could almost hear Salazar laughing. This was going better than he had hoped. "So over all I rather liked him. He was smart, to the point, and on the Light side."  
  
Everyone stared at Snape the same thought going through their minds; 'Did he just admit that he didn't hate someone?'  
  
Harry cleared his throat and everyone snapped back to reality. "Headmaster," Harry addressed Dumbledore, "I always wanted to know what you thought of him."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I don't know too much about him and I never met him but I respect him for his intelligence and position on the Light side. His helping Ms. Chang and informing me of the imminent attack on Durmstrang also earn him points in my book. I always wondered why he came to Severus instead of me but I assume it was because he knew him first."  
  
"And because you can trick anyone into giving information about themselves." Harry added.  
  
"Perhaps that too," Dumbledore admitted, eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed the incident with your blood promise but I think I'll let Sirius tell you all about that one."  
  
Sirius growled, "That was smart I'll admit, but it was kind of humiliating to me."  
  
"Do tell?" said Harry who was finding it hard to feign innocence.  
  
"You remember that blood oath between you two that I borrowed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"And never gave back," Harry commented nodding.  
  
"Yes, well," Sirius continued "Muggles have ways of determining identity through blood testing so I had a friend of mine set it up so we could test it during a RAV meeting." Harry, having seen the meeting in dream form knew what was coming next. "The thing gave us the blood type but then it kept changing and even went to impossible combinations. For example, it started out at A+ then shifted to B- then on to CD+ or something of that kind."  
  
Everyone started to laugh, even Sirius grudgingly acknowledged that it was funny. Harry laughed doubly hard because in his case the situation was even more humorous. When he finally could speak he said, "So you didn't like him Sirius."  
  
"I think I'll settle for neutrality," Sirius replied.  
  
"Anyone else want to express their opinion of Rex?" Harry asked.  
  
"I like him just for the trick he played on Sirius," Remus stated while Sirius glowered at him.  
  
"I suppose I would like to reiterate what Severus said," McGongall responded. "I met Chase briefly and I must say he was smart and unwilling to release personal information."  
  
"From the students point of view," Hermione said, "he was smart, a bit intimidating, and handsome."  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Neville nodded their assent to this but Ron and Neville looked at her strangely, probably for the handsome part. The only person who hadn't said anything yet was Draco and Harry wondered if he would. As if answering Harry's silent question Draco spoke, "He turned me away from becoming a Death Eater," Malfoy said softly but his voice carried. Everyone stared at him so he continued, "I was going to spy on someone in the Astronomy Tower but apparently it was a trick of his to get me there." Draco looked toward Harry; "He showed me what happened to you during the Third Task and that the Death Eaters were just slaves."  
  
Harry nodded. "So basically we all approve of Rex Chase," he said while surreptitiously casting a wandless charm so an illusion of Chase would appear. Everyone then nodded and suddenly a voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Someone say my name?" the figure of Rex Chase appeared and all but Harry gasped. Harry stood and walked over to the complex illusion he had cast and furtively studied it. It looked real, even to him, and he had already set up what it would say and do. "So Harry," the illusion of Rex said in a smooth yet sharp voice, "You're running the most elite resistance force against Voldemort and you still need my help." Sirius moved as if to reply but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"At least I didn't get myself captured by the Order of the Phoenix," he quipped cheerfully.  
  
"I got out," Chase responded nonchalantly.  
  
The two continued to bicker like siblings while the rest looked back and forth between them rapidly, as if following a tennis match. At one point Rex sat down in Harry's chair at the head of the table astonishing the others. But Harry simply rolled his eyes and conjured another chair for himself. After a few minutes of light-hearted squabbling Harry surprised everyone by saying to Rex, "I think I've had enough of you," waving his hand and causing Rex to seemingly disintegrate. Harry took back his chair and smiled at the shocked group.  
  
"The real reason I called you all here today was to tell you a secret of mine. One that I've kept for some time and only two other people know (A/N: I'm thinking of Cian from Green Flame Torch as well as Salazar) I enjoyed my secret immensely but I think it might help us develop our plans more easily if you knew, so here goes. I, Harry Potter, leader of The Red Dragons,..." Harry studied the others who had no idea what was going on but still waited with baited breath, "am Rex Chase."  
  
The jaw of every single person gathered dropped to the floor. Harry shifted back and forth between himself and Rex a few times to show that it was the truth and not Polyjuice or any other trick. The group continued to gape at him doing remarkable impressions of goldfish, even Dumbledore who was usually phased by nothing. Snape was muttering to himself and Harry distinctly caught the phrase, "had to be another Potter that saved me."  
  
This had the effect of stopping Harry from grinning like a Cheshire cat at their reactions and instead sent him out of his chair and onto the floor laughing hysterically. Salazar, who had been video taping for the corner, was beside himself with glee at how well the Great Prank had worked out. He levitated the camera so it would keep taping but undid the invisibility and silencing charms on himself and tottered unsteadily over to Harry, holding his sides which he was sure would split from laughter. He had been laughing through the whole prank though and his respect for Harry went up a notch at seeing him perform flawlessly without breaking into laughter.  
  
However, Harry was making up for that now. Salazar congratulated him and then collapsed, shaking with laughter, right beside him. By now Dumbledore and Remus had started chuckling as well. Snape too looked like he was about to since he was smiling so hard, probably because Harry had tricked Sirius as Rex.  
  
Hermione stood up and said, "Oh my God," then fell back into her seat laughing which set off the rest of the still staring group. After about ten minutes of continuous laughter everyone got back in control and Hermione said, "You're a Pretender." Harry nodded.  
  
"A what?" Ron and Neville asked at the same time.  
  
Settling into professor mode, Hermione said, "A pretender is a shape shifter. On their fifteenth birthday a Pretender receives their secondary form which will soon become almost natural. A Pretender can become other shapes as well but all need names and backgrounds or they will revert to themselves when under pressure. A Pretender can be identified only by the small scar behind their ear which they get the first time they pretend."  
  
"You've been hiding this ability since you were fifteen?" Dumbledore asked astounded. He prided himself on knowing almost everything that happened to his students and this was big. But then James and Sirius had become animagi without his knowledge. It made sense that Harry, who was almost a mixture of the two, had kept a secret as well.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered.  
  
"Harry," Draco said hesitantly. Harry urged him to go on. "Why did you help turn me from the Death Eaters? That was back when we were still enemies."  
  
Harry sighed and decided not to tell them about the voice that had told him to. He didn't want them to think he had gone completely crazy. "I still had hope for you," he replied simply.  
  
"But what about when I saw you and Chase together in fifth year, Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"Just a complex illusion, like the only I used a few minutes ago. It looks real and can even speak," Harry said.  
  
"Were you really captured by the Order of the Phoenix while you were in Rex Chase form?" Remus wanted to know.  
  
"Yes. The summer after fifth year and as I said I escaped. It only took a few hours."  
  
"Do you have any other forms that we know of?" Neville wondered.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me that, Neville," Harry said. A nod from Salazar told him the camera was still rolling so he transformed into Lily Joyleaf. Again there was silence. Snape looked disgusted as did Ron who had discussed with the other Gryffindors how hot the DADA teacher's wife was back in their sixth year. (A/N: I decided not to add in Mayon and Quis)  
  
Neville smiled and said, "Thank you for teaching me about my Earth Elemental abilities."  
  
Jaws dropped again when Harry said, "Your welcome, Neville. I didn't want you to go running into the forest one day and become a plant because you were untrained."  
  
"You're an Earth Elemental?" Draco asked with awe in his voice.  
  
"Yes," said Harry choosing not to tell them of his other elemental abilities he did need some secrets for himself. Though, he admitted he had a lot still.  
  
"Harry, you said two other people knew about you being a Pretender. Who are they?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ah, yes," Harry replied, "Those would be Salazar, who kindly video taped what he calls the 'Great Prank', and Cian, the First Vampire and my 'husband' during sixth year."  
  
"I can't believe you tricked me with that blood promise, my own godson," Sirius said acting sulky but he couldn't hide his grin.  
  
"I thought you would appreciate that Sirius," Harry said laughing. "That was one of my favorite ploys. I transfigured it in about two seconds out of some spare parchment."  
  
McGongall looked at him with pride. "Might I ask what your other favorite ploys were?"  
  
"Of course Professor, those would be the delivery of the Black Snakes Order to you and my cover up of the Big Game from Hermione in fifth year."  
  
"I think you should explain further, Mr. Potter. As I recall a certain young elf figured out that the Black Snakes Order had resurfaced," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry laughed again. "Who do you think practically told him. I'll set it up for you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Accio book!" Harry said pointing his wand towards the only window in the room. A few minutes later the green book came flying in and into his hands. He turned to the right page and put it on the table so that everyone could see it.  
  
'The Black Snakes Order act mostly from the shadows as assassins, highly respected Ministry members and take any other position that could give them power, or help in their plans. As said, they work mostly from the sidelines and seldom will go into open face to face confrontations. Their members and Agents are trained to kill first and then ask questions.  
  
However, the Black Snakes Order hasn't been seen or heard from since Lord Voldemort's first rise to power ended on Halloween 1981. Some believe that the Order was whipped out by the Dark Lord, others say that they have gone into hiding. Bidding their time, like a snake watching its prey.'  
  
*elves come*  
  
"Tell me, what do you expect to find here as your king sent four paladins to help us?" the Elf nodded approvingly at his use of the title Unori, Morion, Tensiny and Suriney had.  
  
"I don't know, my powers aren't fully developed in that direction. But Cassar said that there was something that felt cold as death, but still alive."  
  
"Could it be a reptile?" Harry suggested carefully. He was playing the Big Game, and Elves could easily detect the Game if you weren't careful. "Like a snake?"  
  
"Yes it could, to tell the truth I've never really thought over it that much. But it can't be the Dark Lord. No matter what, he will never get Elves on his side. Do you know about any dangerous snakes?"  
  
"Well, I hear that the Black King Cobra is one of the worlds-" Harry began, but Minour cut him off.  
  
"Black?! By all the Gods that exist! The Black Snakes Order!" the Elf said. "We have to talk to the paladins!"  
  
Harry knocked on the door, and waited for Dumbledore to yell 'come in' before entering. "Sir, Minour has something to say that could help in this case."  
  
"The Black Snakes Order." It was the only thing the young Elf needed to say. The room was silent. The four paladins looked at Minour in shock for a second, then began to talk amongst themselves quickly in Elvish.  
  
"It does fit together Albus," Tensiny said in the end. "Those slimy snakes are back, or have never really been gone. Only waiting in the shadows. But the question is, what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"I don't think that this will interest you Harry," Dumbledore said. It didn't sound as anything but an assumption, but it was a clear command to get lost.  
  
*end flashback (Flashback was taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix chapters 12 and 13)*  
  
"Well, I feel a bit stupid," Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"What about your cover up from me?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"That was a good one too. Do you remember how you found me writing down ideas to get back at Malfoy for coloring Hedwig?" Hermione nodded while Draco looked sheepish. "Do you remember any of the words?"  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, "they were all in code, which I found strange. I remember the words Kriblykli and king."  
  
"Yes, see those were coded orders to my spies in the school. King was my nickname for Rex."  
  
"Merlin," said Ron, "Harry, how did you even make it to classes, let alone get any homework done? And you were still top of the class aside from Hermione."  
  
Harry just shrugged. "It was all part of the Big Game. In fact, I did far more than you could ever imagine in fifth, sixth, and seventh year. Maybe I'll tell you some day," he said thinking about the Zabinis and the other Phoenix agents. "Now you see why I am called the Gamemaster."  
  
Salazar apparently thought that was a fitting conclusion to the Great Prank so he turned off the video and asked if everyone wanted to watch which they agreed to whole-heartedly. Even Snape laughed when he saw Sirius's reaction to Harry being Rex. Salazar once again congratulated Harry on the prank and made copies for everyone. Harry cast charms on the tapes so only the people who had been in the room could watch them and made sure everyone promised to keep his pretender ability secret.  
  
################################################  
  
Harry sat watching business in The Red Dragons Order go on and decided to give Fred and George a copy of the Great Prank for Christmas. He trusted them and knew they would appreciate it especially since they had come across Ron's copy and as it was labeled 'the Great Prank' they tried to watch it. They were beside themselves with frustration when it didn't work. The tension in the Order had ebbed after the prank. Even those who weren't part of it could feel it and the inner circle members could often be seen laughing randomly in the halls when they thought about it.  
  
Fred and George pleaded to be let in on the joke so Harry gave them their Christmas presents a month early and they laughed until they cried then named him the Ultimate Prankster. The twins along with Salazar, Ginny and Draco were walking past his office at the moment looking a bit too somber for Harry's liking. So he morphed his emerald eyes into Rex Chase's piercing blue ones (he had been practicing pretending just certain body parts and it was going well) and they all burst out laughing. They fell into Harry's office and closed the door.  
  
When they were back in control Draco stood up and said, "Harry you are amazing. You run the most elite resistance force against Voldemort yet you still find time to make everyone laugh."  
  
"Well," Harry responded, "that is the best way to fight Voldemort's reign of terror. To be happy and make others that way as well."  
  
###########################  
  
Well, what do you think? No matter, review and tell jess0007 what you think!!!! Isn't it wonderful!  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


End file.
